Takashi
Appearance Apparel When performing Life Fiber Synchronize with ****, Takashi's appearance is changed. In this form, **** has the appearance of a form-fitting, knight-like armor that features an dark azure color scheme. C86.gif Personality While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with *** when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with ****, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why **** fell in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that **** is in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when she's angry or upset. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in most situations, there have been various moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. While Takashi is typically nice and friendly towards people, he has a scarier side that shows itself when anyone he has a relationship with is threatened and/or harmed. An extreme sample of this being the anger he shown after finding **** badly injured which proved to be the catalyst to him going berserk. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a result of being infused with Life Fibers, Takashi possess immense levels of strength, speed, durability endurance, agility and regeneration that far surpass the physical abilities of any ordinary human. * Superhuman Strength: Probably his most noticeable ability and the one he often uses the most is his immense strength which enables him to perform extraordinary feats of strength. Humans pose no threat to him whatsoever . He is able to hold his own against Three-Star students without the need to wear **** and is even capable of overpowering them for a brief time. * Superhuman Speed: His reflexes are similarly enhanced as he was able to intercept **** attacks . * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Endurance: * Superhuman Agility: * Regeneration: Due to the Life Powers that have been merged with his body, Takashi is extremely hard to kill due to his ability to regenerate from any damage inflicted upon his body. However, there are limits to this such as injuries caused by ****. Fighting Styles * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Expert Swordsmanship: Kamui While wearing **** in its transformed state, Takashi's physical abilities are increased exceptionally while also gaining various other abilities. * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Agility: * Flight: Through the use of ****, Takashi is able to move through the air at incredible speeds. Equipment Relationships Family Friends and Allies Romantic Interests Enemies Quotes * (To Ryūko and Senketsu before his 'death') "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise. Senketsu... look after her for me, will you?" Trivia * His appearance is based on Tetsurou Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango with his mother having made the latter often Category:Characters